User talk:71.228.40.137
Hi, welcome to The Secret Saturdays Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kur page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multimoog (Talk) 22:54, 14 July 2009 I want to kind of apologize . I'm sorry about my friend. She flipped off when the wiki got vandalized and probably freaked everybody out because then I saw people blanking stuff and changing it back from the info on Kur and then it was vandalised even more. I don't know if it was because of what me and her posted. I was pissed too kinda, but not as bad. I wasn't the one who called people assholes but I did call em idiots and rat them out because what stupid crap they did here was wrong. It looks okay now and I even went and started making changes to spelling errors and stuff because I use mozilla and it has free spell checker in it. I can't write good though so I can't make more articles better and sometimes I can't really unserstand what the people even wrote to fix it. But I will stick around and try to do stuff for this wiki too because I really like it and this show. This is my computer, btw not hers. Sorry she yelled at some of you and I kinda did too. We just got pissed. Mostly because of the vandals but not you guys who are making the wiki good and thanks again for restoring the stuff that got blanked! I was so happy when I saw it back and I know she will be too. I just wanted to learn more about stuff that hadn't been seen in my country which is the USA. I haven't vandalized this place in like a month, unless u count one time on a page about to be deleted. So wat da heck r u talking about??? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oh btw I'm not bored...I wasn't thinking clearly. (faint chants - 83n...83n...83n...) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) And so you just admitted that you vandalized it anyway! Doesn't matter how long it was. You vandalized it! That wat da heck am talking about. Yeah okay if your not thinking clearly but don't go around vandalizing other peoples property that they were all working on and everything. You could have just said stuff in the discussion pages like me and my friend was doing before all the crap happened. I didn't come here and write YOU PEOPLE ALL SUCK all over the front pages and blank em or anything becuase I was mad because I have respect. I didn't even go off an call people bad names except idiot so I was pretty controlled I think.